The Pharoh and the Queen
by Reincarnations
Summary: There is a woman that keeps on staring at Yami, but once he sees her, he understands why.


_**This is just an idea I have had in my head for a while now. I hope you like it as much as I do. It goes along with one of my other stories. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or PJO. Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was just a normal day in Domino City. The birds were chirping and multiple duelers were dueling. But something had caught someone's attention. "Hey, Yami, do you know that woman?" Yugi had asked the millennium puzzle's spirit. "She keeps on looking at you like she knows you."

Yami looked over his shoulders to try to find the woman that was looking at him. The beautiful lady had on a dress that looked oddly familiar to him. Her hair was light brown and she had a crown on her head that were the color of a peacock. Yami smiled sadly and an old memory had occurred to him. A memory he can never forget.

~FLASHBACK 3 THOUSAND YEARS EARLIER~

The pharaoh was concerned about something very important that was happening frequently. Greeks had crossed the ocean and tried to attack Egypt. The pharaoh had a plan that he thought might not work, but he did it anyway. He was going to go to Greece and ask why in the world they were attacking him. And so he did.

As soon as he crossed the border, some villagers tried to attack him. The pharaoh resisted as much as he could but somebody had managed to throw a rope around his neck. He tried to pull it off but it would continue getting tighter. "Please," he begged, "I only come here to ask you to stop trying to have us go at war."

The villagers laughed and started to hurt him more. Then a miracle happened. The Queen of Gods appeared. "What in the world are you doing?" she asked.

A villager bowed on one knee and said, "This trespasser is trying to make us have a peace treaty! How ridiculous is that?"

The Queen looked at the pharaoh. She leaned down and took of the rope that constricted his neck. She looked at all of the villagers. "You should be ashamed of yourselves."

A small girl bowed and asked, "What ever do you mean, my Queen?"

"This man is a King! He has come this way to make sure his people are safe from harms way! He didn't want his people to be at war!" Before she could say anything else everyone disappeared. She looked down at the pharaoh to see him bowed before her.

"Thank you for saving my life," he said. "If it weren't for you I would be dead. I owe you my life."

She smiled at him. "You don't owe me anything. It was my pleasure."

"Well at least let me give you something to show you my gratitude."

"Oh? Like what?" The Queen asked.

The pharaoh thought about it for a few seconds and then an idea came to his mind. "How about I create a guardian to protect you? A guardian that knows you better than you know yourself."

Before she could say anything the pharaoh had already started working on creating the guardian. About five minutes later she appeared. She was a young girl with rose petal wings larger than her, about 7 feet long to be exact. Her hair was a blonde color and she was wearing a battle outfit that was too big for her. "Her name is Queen Rose Angel. She does look weak now, but in a few years she will be the strongest spirit alive," the pharaoh explained.

The Queen of Gods smiled down at Rose. Rose looked up and smiled lightly as if knowing who she was. "Does she know how to fly?" The Queen asked the pharaoh.

He laughed. "She was just born. She will have to learn like any other birds. I have to go now." He kneeled on his knee and looked at Rose In the eye. "You have to protect the Queen with your life. If someone tries to kill her, you protect her with your life. If she dies then we all die because she is what balances the world from good and evil. If she orders you to do something, you do it; no matter how much you want to rebel. Do you understand?"

Rose nodded her head. The pharaoh then left with a smile on his face.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"Yes," Yami answered. He waved to the young looking woman. She smiled and waved back in a friendly way no one could understand. "That woman saved my life when I was the ruler of Egypt."

"Really? Then how is she alive?" Yugi asked. "She would have to be dead since it was so long ago."

"That is true but, she had a guardian to protect her all this time."

"Wow."

Yami looked down at Yugi. "Always try to be kind to strangers. Even the ones you think aren't friendly. You will almost always be rewarded."

Yugi looked at him strangely. "Why?"

Yami smiled to himself. "Because the stranger turns out to be the beautiful Queen of Gods."

* * *

**_I hoped you enjoy this one-shot. Please review if you liked it!_**


End file.
